Naruto's Decision
by Kirin Hino
Summary: A short where Naruto can't stop thinking about a certain girl. He's up late at night consumed by thoughts of her and he finally comes to a decision regarding the lovely lavender eyed beauty.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or any of his comrades/enemies.**

**This is my short...updated yet again. Big huge thanks to Mapa for beta-ing it for me! Could not have done it without him. **

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Hinata. He thought about why she kept blushing and sometimes even passing out when he would talk to her or get near her. He wondered why but after thinking about it he had this absurd idea that she might have a thing for him. Which was utterly ridiculous and he discarded it almost immediately; but it kept creeping up in the back of his mind, and he thought about it some more, then decided it wouldn't be so bad if that was the case.

After all, Hinata was quite beautiful, with her long hair that was so black it looked dark blue, and her lavender colored eyes that could use the byakugan. She was sweet and she got along with everyone. No one in the village ever had anything bad to say about her because there was nothing bad about her. She, in turn, always had something positive to say about everyone, even Sasuke who had left the village and become a rogue ninja.

He decided to call her and ask her about it, that was better than all this guessing. He dialed her number and she answered after the third ring; and she sounded sleepy. He glanced at the clock and slammed the phone down without a word, silently cursing his stupidity. It was 3 in the morning for god's sake! What was he thinking? Of course she was asleep! Also what was he supposed to say and how would he end that conversation?

Hey Hinata thanks for telling me...see ya later?

No he needed to think. Did he like Hinata? She was a great ninja and he had no doubts that she would just get stronger and better as time wore on. He was willing to support her in her cause and help her to become the ninja she strove to be. He knew that she was fully formed under her jacket. He had her in his arms one time when he was helping her defeat a particularly difficult foe and it did not escape his notice. After all he was only human and a male one at that. He frowned thoughtfully; she was beautiful and he had long gotten over his infatuation with Sakura. He had figured out that that was going nowhere and had given up; and time heals all. He could ask Hinata to be his. As soon as he thought that he warmed to the idea and decided that was exactly what he wanted to do and hadn't known it until that exact moment. He wanted Hinata to be his girlfriend...immediately.

He paced in his room for a full five minutes before giving in to the impulse and running the distance to her house which took about fifteen minutes. He stayed close to the trees, not wanting to be seen and just watched her window. There was a commotion near the front door and it drew his eyes and he saw Hinata come out and turn to lock the door behind her. He snuck out from behind the tree and came up behind her on silent feet. He tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped and whirled around, her body instinctively going into fight mode. Once she realized it was only him she relaxed!

"Naruto-kun?" Her hand flew to her heart and she took a deep breath, "What are you doing here?"

He answered her question with one of her own, "What are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes," a blush entered her cheeks, "But I got this weird call from you and I was coming over to make sure you were okay since you didn't say anything and just hung up."

Naruto cursed his idiocy, "I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't realize what time it was until I heard your sleepy voice and then my only thought was to let you get back to sleep which I realize now when I didn't answer it became counter productive."

She smiled a little, "Since we are both awake let me walk you home?"

Naruto smiled, "No need. I can make it back."

"Please, Naruto-kun," she pleaded.

Naruto cocked his head at the tone in her voice and gave in, "Alright then."

If anything he'd be able to confront her face to face about what it was between them...if it was anything.

They fell into companionable silence and after a few minutes she turned to Naruto and asked, "So why did you call me? Must've been important if you lost track of time."

Naruto's step faltered but he recovered quickly and said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, Hinata, and I've noticed a few things. I know I'm not the smartest guy and oftentimes I'm surprised I haven't gotten myself killed and I'm ashamed at how long it took me to come to some conclusions but I wanted to mention them to you and see if they had any merit."

He stopped and took a deep breath. Some doubts began to arise. What if he was wrong and she laughed at him? What if she didn't like him at all and was just shy? After all she was just as soft spoken with Kiba and Shino and she had been with them since the Chunin exams. Although she didn't blush as often with them and she never passed out. Naruto glanced at Hinata, though her eyes were on the ground in front of her, her body language said her attention was on him. When he didn't continue she glanced at him quizzically.

He shook his head to clear it and said, "Well I was thinking this morning," he paused and cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, "You seem to always have a tendency to blush in my presence," he watched with a small smile as her cheeks became tinged with pink, "and there was that one time when you passed out when I spoke to you," Hinata's cheeks flamed red, "So I came to the conclusion that you...well maybe had a," he cleared his throat again and shifted half a dozen times before answering, "bit of a thing for me."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks and she looked everywhere but at him, "I...I..."

Naruto had his answer. She did like him. He reached over and took her hand between the two of his, "It's okay Hinata. You don't have to say anything. I understand now."

She glanced at him briefly and then stared at her hand in between his. He brought his free hand up and cupped her cheek.

"You are beautiful and I curse myself for not realizing how sweet you really are. For not noticing the sweet way you look at me and the shy way you say my name and at the same time make it sound like a caress. I curse myself for not seeing your love for me," Naruto looked at her face and it was bright red and her eyes were shut. He traced her cheekbone and her eyes opened and he smiled gently at her, "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

Her mouth dropped open and she pulled back and brought her hands to her face and nervously tapped the tips of her index fingers together, "Naruto-kun...I...I..."

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, "Please?"

He grinned broadly when he heard her whisper, "Yes."

* * *

**That's the end! Review please! Reviews are my reason for living.**


End file.
